Rubus hybrid.
xe2x80x98Pecosxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new cultivar of blackberry called xe2x80x98Pecosxe2x80x99. The new cultivar was developed from hybridization of the patented female selection xe2x80x98Navahoxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,679, with the patented male cultivar xe2x80x98Loch Nessxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,782. The parents were crossed in Spring 1991 whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville, Calif. in 1991. The new cultivar was selected in July 1993 for its thornless canes and firm, attractive fruit. The cultivar was asexually propagated in Watsonville, Calif., and reproduced true to type plants by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker division, and root cuttings.
The present invention provides a new and distinct blackberry cultivar named xe2x80x98Pecosxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Rubus L. subgenus Rubus. The variety is a complex Rubus hybrid, which can be characterized as an erect tetraploid with considerable R. allegheniensis background with other species such as R. trivialis, R. argutus and R. ulmifolious also appearing in its background. The new cultivar produces a floricane crop which begins in late June and continues until late August. The new blackberry variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Table 1. In particular, the new cultivar is distinguished by its thornless canes, midsummer production, firm fruit and excellent shipping qualities. The fruit of xe2x80x98Pecosxe2x80x99 is medium glossy and medium-sized compared to other cultivars. It has a solid black color with minimal postharvest drupelet color reversion. There have been no observed plant or fruit diseases and no observed pest resistance or susceptibility. The variety has been developed for fresh market shipping use, and has performed well in coast-to-coast shipping tests and held up well after cold storage at 34 degrees Fahrenheit for periods of up to ten days.
The varieties that we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Pecosxe2x80x99 from those known to us are its parent varieties, xe2x80x98Loch Nessxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,782) and xe2x80x98Navahoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,679). xe2x80x98Pecosxe2x80x99 is intermediate between its parents for many characteristics. xe2x80x98Pecosxe2x80x99 is particularly characterized by having more vigor and a lower chilling requirement than xe2x80x98Navahoxe2x80x99, and having firmer fruit that xe2x80x98Loch Nessxe2x80x99. The season of ripening of xe2x80x98Pecosxe2x80x99 is similar to that of xe2x80x98Loch Nessxe2x80x99 and earlier than that of xe2x80x98Navahoxe2x80x99.